matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Authority (Episode 6.2)
Authority was the fifth Machinist Mission in Episode 6.2. Mission Agent Gray: Operative, the second meeting with Zion is underway. You are expected to attend. Operative: It would be nice if Gray gave us a little more of a heads up on these things, its not like you can be jacked in 24/7. Okay, I'm reading Gray, Pace, and some redpills in there. Agent Gray: I take it you are aware, Captain, that you have little choice in the matter. This Truce will not survive if unmonitored threats continue to spawn from Zion's chaotic population. It is not logical that you should wish to cause the renewal of a war that you would surely lose. Niobe: No, there's always a choice. That's one lesson I can't forget. War? If you weren't a Machine, I'd think that was a threat. Listen, we're keeping our part of the deal. We expect you to do the same. Operator: Great, so they're hiding behind the Truce, and don't feel like doing anything about these problems they've been causing. Agent Gray: Zion is not being as... cooperative as we would have liked. We may have to discuss other solutions for the System's security. Agent Pace: Beavenuto, * name * redpill. I am afraid that Zion has been hesitant to embrace our suggestion of sharing information from their mainframe. It is a difficult situation, because the truce was made at the end of the war prohibits us from interfering with Zion as long as they keep their recruitment activity at acceptable levels. Niobe: If you think we're letting you out of the Truce you made with Neo that easily, you've got another thing coming. Ghost: Upon leaving office, an old leader of men, Andrew Jackson, said, "But you must remember, my fellow-citizens, that eternal vigilance by the people is the price of liberty, and that you must pay the price if you wish to secure the blessing. It behooves you, therefore, to be watchful in your States as well as in the Federal Government. " He was talking about a different type of liberty, and a different government, but the spirit of his words still applies. If the Machines want Zion to handle the one percent of the population who break their equation, they have to accept the consequences of that. Zion Kung Fu Grandmaster: It 'a very sad day when we have to remember that the Machines the terms of the truce. Zion Rifleman: I think that the machines were not particularly interested in sharing their information from their database, right? Machine Despoiler: Zion thinks they can do anything from their "censored" caves. Agent Gray: The ramifications of the meeting must be considered carefully, operative. By remaining unmotiored, Zion's population will continue to produce threats to the System, such as the terrorist group E Pluribus Neo. EPN has been particularly active since our initial request for mainframe information from Zion. The Cypherite leader, Cryptos, has an update on their situation. Operator: Gray sure seems pretty buddy-buddy with Cryptos lately. I'm reading some redpills in there. Should be the Cypherites. Cryptos: Welcome, friend. You can see that we have something of a situation. We've been holding them around here, but we've learned of another group in the city, and I don't have the menpower to cover them. I'll upload their coordinates to your operator, if you don't mind. We could use a help. Operator: I getting a coordinate transmission. Hard to pass up a terrorist cell there for the picking, huh? Cryptos: Good luck, redpill * name *. I look forward to meeting again under more fortuitous circumstances. I feel that despite appearances, we have much in common. Agent Gray: Cyptos' information has been accurate thus far. proceed to the location, disrupt the terrorist attack, and confiscate any weapons you find. Operator: I've got unknown reds in there, I think we've found our targets. E Pluribus Neo Crusader: Goddamn preemptive strike! Operator: I'd say they weren't expecting us. Operator: I picking up a heavy code reading on that one... Looks familiar. Operator: Yep, another of their "Code Pulse" devices. But as far as we know, those things are probes, not weapons. They couldn't really have been planning an "attack" with just that. Hmm.. Operator: you got 'em all. Agent Gray: I am currently in a discussion regarding our policy toward Zion, Mr * Surname * Bluepill, but I want you to bring me that device. Just take care not to be disruptive. Operator: I'm reading Gray, some agents, and... What the hell is that? The reading is off the scale. Damn it, am I getting data spikes again? I thought we fixed that loose receiver. Architect: Increasing surveillance of Zion operatives in the simulation. Assign operatives with the requisete skills and background to infiltrate the caves. Si vis pacem para bellum. Operator: That's... It's him! The big cheese! The guy in the Oval Office, the man with two thousand cable channels! Agent Gray: Yes, sir. Agent Clark: Check. Agent Green: Affirmative. Agent Park: Clear. Agent Marks: Yes. Agent Miller: Nominal. Agent Gray: Thank you, operative, you may go. Operators: This is where you bow, and shuffle out backwards. Agent Gray: Appropriate measures will be taken to ensure the safety of the simulation, Mr * Bluepill surname *. That is all. complete Category:Machine Missions (Episode 6.2) Category:Episode 6.2 Missions